


El cortejo del lobo.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Courtship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles se levanta con una caja sobre su cama, rueda los ojos y suspira mientras la abre, encontrándose con un libro de aspecto antiguo donde hay diversa información sobre criaturas. Sobre la tapa hay una nota donde simplemente pone: “Déjame proveerte y enseñarte que puedo cuidar de ti.”





	El cortejo del lobo.

Stiles se levanta con una caja sobre su cama, rueda los ojos y suspira mientras la abre, encontrándose con un libro de aspecto antiguo donde hay diversa información sobre criaturas. Sobre la tapa hay una nota donde simplemente pone: “Déjame proveerte y enseñarte que puedo cuidar de ti.”

—Este Creepywolf siempre siendo tan siniestro. —Dice Stiles para si mismo mientras ojea la interesante información que hay en el libro. Luego decide irse a la ducha y dejar de pensar en todo esto de los regalos.

Peter lleva casi dos meses haciéndole regalos, comprándole cosas y dejando animales muertos sobre su porche. No sabe las veces que ha tenido que limpiar sangre y tripas de la madera. Además de soportar miradas incómodas de su padre, que no suele ayudar, simplemente toma su café mirando a su hijo con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Stiles, baja ahora mismo! —Exclama el Sheriff desde la planta baja justo cuando su hijo se ha terminado de vestir para el día. Se encuentra su padre en la puerta, y Stiles reza para que no sea otro maldito animal muerto, pero nadie escucha sus plegarias, porque su zapato cae directamente en un charco de sangre casi coagulada que sale de un ciervo muerto, que tiene su pecho abierto, y sobre el corazón visible hay una flor. 

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —Dice Stiles aprensivamente, pero sabe que tiene que limpiar todo esa sangre, y tripas, y… Bueno, sea lo que sea esa cosa blanca. 

—Nunca me voy a acostumbrar al hecho de que mi hijo esté siendo cortejado por un hombre lobo que estaba muerto, luego revivió, y que tiene el doble de su edad. —Dice el Sheriff sobre la taza de café, se sienta en el banco del porche, y observa a Stiles salir con una bolsa de basura y una fregona vieja. —He llamado a una tienda que procesa carne de ciervo. Así no tendrás que arrastrar la cosa esa hasta el vertedero.

—¿Y para qué quiero carne de ciervo? —Pregunta Stiles. Y su padre se encoje de hombros, agarra un libro que está a su lado y que Stiles no había visto, y busca una parte.

—Aquí dice que es una forma de devolver el favor al lobo, no tiras la carne con la que te provee, en cambio, debes cocinar la carne y devolverle el regalo. —Lee su padre. 

—¿Eso no significaría que acepto el cortejo de Peter? —Pregunta Stiles enarcando una ceja. Pero pensándolo mejor, no puede evitar en todos los regalos y toda la atención que ha recibido del lobo. Ha acertado con cada regalo, siempre ha estado pendiente de que coma, de que duerma, de que esté a salvo. Incluso cuando Scott no lo hizo.

Flashback:

La manada está reunida alrededor de la mesa en la biblioteca de la reconstruida mansión Hale. Todos están observando el mapa de donde la Acromántula ha tejido su enorme telaraña y pensando el mejor plan para acabar con el bicho.

—Bueno, el plan es bastante claro. —Habla el alpha mientras señala el mapa. —Stiles camina por el bosque como cebo, y cuando la araña gigante esa lo comience a perseguir, simplemente los demás le lanzamos el polvo venenoso y le arrancamos la cabeza. —Scott tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—¿Vas a dejar que el miembro de tu manada más vulnerable se presente delante de una araña de casi cuatro metros de altura para que haga de cebo? —Pregunta Peter desde las escaleras de caracol, mirando fijamente al alpha verdadero.

Scott finge no escuchar al lobo, y todos salen del loft pese a la reticencia de Stiles y la mirada fija de Peter. Y, como había prevenido Peter, Stiles acaba herido, es salvado por el lobo cuando arranca la cabeza de la araña antes de que las pinzas acaben en el cuello del humano. Peter alza el cuerpo de Stiles, y lo pega a él con fuerza, dejando que la cabeza se apoye en su hombro mientras camina lejos de la manada pese a los gritos de los demás.

Fin flashback

—Me gusta Peter, papá. El hecho de que me corteje me hace sentirme especial, siendo el único para él y para su lobo. —Dice Stiles con sinceridad. —Pero no sé qué hacer.

—Mira, Peter Hale no es santo de mi devoción, pero es el que siempre acaba salvándote y curando las heridas. Así que, la protección de mi hijo es lo más importante. Y si él cuida de ti, y a ti te gusta, ¿por qué no aceptas el cortejo? —Dice el Sheriff encogiéndose de hombros, y se levanta del banco cuando una furgoneta con el logo de una vaca aparece, se llevan al ciervo, y Stiles limpia el porche sin decir nada más, porque sabe que para su padre, que Stiles esté a salvo es lo más importante.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

La carne tarda una semana y media en ser procesada, y hasta entonces, Stiles ha recibido dos regalos más. Stiles ama todos los libros que Peter le regala, porque contienen muchísima información sobre el mundo sobrenatural.

Stiles hace un plato que espera que esté rico con la carne de ciervo, y la mete en un recipiente antes de conducir hacia el bloque de apartamentos que está en la zona más cara de la ciudad. Mete el código en el ascensor, y sube hacia el último piso donde vive Peter, siendo el único que sabe dónde vive Creepywolf.

Claramente Peter lo está esperando cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. —Bueno, ¿qué hace Caperucita tan lejos de casa?

—Cierra la boca. Sólo te traía esto. —Dice Stiles rodando los ojos y dándole el recipiente a Peter antes de entrar en la zona abierta de cocina y salón, sin ser invitado. 

—¿Has cocinado la carne de ciervo para mí, cariño? —Pregunta Peter con una emoción que Stiles nunca ha escuchado en su voz. Casi parece cariño. —Bueno, entonces tenemos que comerla juntos.

—Mira, sé que te he dicho que no durante casi dos meses ante tu cortejo, pero… Ya sabes, Peter. No me hagas decirlo, por favor. —Murmura Stiles mientras se sienta en la mesa de la cocina. Peter sonríe más ampliamente y rápidamente saca todo lo necesario para cenar aprovechando que la carne aún está caliente.

—No sé lo que quieres decir. Tendrás que ser más exacto. —Dice Peter sirviendo la bebida. Vino para él, y agua para Stiles. Prueba un primer bocado de la carne, y un gruñido contento retumba en su pecho, Stiles sonríe y coloca una mano sobre el pecho para sentir las vibraciones. —Mi lobo sabe que después del ciervo, tú serás el postre.

Stiles se sonroja y comienza a comer de su propio plato sin decir nada, cosa extraña con él, aunque Peter no lo presiona, está esperando pacientemente.

—Acepto tu cortejo, Peter. Eso es lo que quería decirte con la carne. —Dice Stiles de sopetón, casi atragantándose con un sorbo de agua. —Además, fue decisivo cuando mi padre me dijo que estaba bien con esto.

—Me halagas, cariño. Y me gracias por aceptar mi cortejo. —Dice Peter y terminan de comer tranquilamente, hablando de los libros que le habían regalado. Después de comer, Peter acorrala a Stiles contra la esquina de la encimera y su nariz se queda pegada en la piel del humano, olfateándolo unos segundos antes de que sus colmillos aparezcan. —Ahora te voy a morder, y serás mío. ¿Quieres eso, cariño?

—Si. 

Peter ruge complacido, y sus colmillos se entierran en el cuello del humano, marcándolo como suyo y para siempre. Stiles nunca hablará de su desmayo de puro placer. Jamás.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Stiles no pensó mucho en lo demás cuando decidió aceptar el mordico de Peter, pero cuando se presenta a la reunión de la manada, todos los lobos fijan su mirada en él mientras camina hacia su habitual sitio entre Erica y Jackson. Scott parece que ha tenido una aneurisma, tiene la boca abierta y no para de mirar a su mejor amigo.

—Bro, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles preocupado por su mejor amigo y alpha, pero Scott parece incapaz de juntar más de dos palabras. —¿Scott?

—¿Por qué demonios hueles a mi tío, Stiles? —Pregunta Derek de forma dura, gruñendo molesto porque el olor de Stiles y el de Peter ahora son uno solo. 

—Ha estado cortejándome casi durante dos meses, al principio no quería que lo hiciese, pero el otro día me trajo un ciervo y lo cociné para él. Ya ves, ahora somos compañeros. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros e inclina el cuello para enseñar a la manada el mordisco de Peter en su cuello.

—¿Pero estás bien? —Pregunta Derek de nuevo, un poco más suave, y cuando Stiles asiente, Derek se relaja, entendiendo por completo la situación del cortejo. Cuando el cortejado acepta al lobo, no hay nada más que hacer. —Bien.

—¿B-bien? —Exclama Scott escandalizado. —Bro, ese tío es casi igual de mayor que tu padre. Es raro. Y encima es un asesino. —El cachorro de alpha susurra la última palabra como si fuese una palabrota.

—Scotty, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, esto es lo que quiero. —Afirma Stiles encogiéndose de hombros justo cuando Peter baja las escaleras de caracol y pasa un brazo por la cintura de Stiles, pegándole a su cuerpo. 

—¿Cómo está mi precioso compañero? —Pregunta Peter con una sonrisa condescendiente, y Stiles sabe que está a punto de hacer algo. El lobo besa de forma profunda y suciamente a Stiles, colocando sus manos en el trasero y apretándolo con fuerza, encantado por la forma en que escucha las quejas de asco de la manada.

—No, por favor. No quiero ver esto. —Grita Scott antes de huir con el resto de la manada mientras Stiles se ríe y apoya la cabeza en el cuello de Peter.

—Por dios, como te amo, creepywolf.

—Yo también te amo, cariño.


End file.
